In the industrial collection of maple sap used in the manufacture of syrup, it is not unusual for the manufacturer to have more than thousands of taps working at a predefined time. Where the topography allows, the main and branch lines leading to the manufacturing shed are organized to transport the collected sap to the shed via gravity. In another case, if the land is fairly flat in topography, then pumps must be used. According to the conditions, each taps is removably attached to the main line using a relatively short drop line.
As we discuss about the drop lines, if the maple sap is allowed to stay idle or stagnate in any one place for a short period of time, then it may become rancid within the main line and the drop lines. Therefore, tremendous amount of care is provided, even when the sap is running, to evade low regions in the sap lines where the sap might stagnate and ultimately get spoiled. Rancid sap confined in the lines can pollute running sap traversing through the effected regions and thus spoil a whole production bulk. Likewise, after the sap has been collected, the drop lines must be washed to maintain the assembly, and thus the drop lines must be removed periodically, or even changed. Since so many number of drop lines, for example, 1000 to 10,000 according to the size of the farmland area, there is difficulty in making this many number of drop lines, especially during an overall maintenance where all the drop lines have to be changed to put new drop lines. Conventionally, drop lines are changed every 3 years and most of the time the drop lines are made via single cutting tools, which a time is consuming process considering the number of drop lines required during a specific time.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a cutting and insertion device which can cut elongate tubes into tube sections, which can attach the sap extraction fittings on the ends of the sliced tubes simultaneously along with the cutting process thereby reducing a reasonable amount of time in the manufacturing of such drop lines.